User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 59
< Chapter 58 'It’s the last chapter of the week, so let’s continue onward! ' Chapter 60- When Fabian woke up, he was, at first, confused. Then he realized he was in his bed, and groaned tiredly, moving his position. “Hey, you’re up!” Surprised, he saw Amber sitting near his bed. She had a magazine but tossed it to the side. “How are you feeling?” “Fine,” He told her, not caring to question why she was there. “Just a bit sore.” “Great!” “So… what happened?” “Oh!” She said, “So we got the blade but not the book because we had to leave really, really quickly because you got hurt, and then we took you home and Willow started healing you but then Nina got a phone call and apparently Victor is dead,” Amber paused to take a breath. “And that’s it.” Fabian stiffened. He felt a hollow feeling in his stomach. “V-Victor is dead?” He repeated. “How? Why? Wh-what… what happened to him?” She frowned. “Corbierre happened.” He fell back against his pillow, unable to think of anything to say. Corbierre had attacked him in the battle, but he was still alive- so why did he kill Victor? Out of spite from being treated like a pet? A way to exercise his cruelty? Or was it just a warning? “I know, it’s horrible, isn’t it?” Amber suddenly sounded tired and quite. “I can’t believe he would do that…” “I can.” Fabian said, then glanced at her. “Amber… do you think we’ll all be okay?” She looked back at him with a shrug. “I hope so.” With a sigh, he added, now staring at the ceiling, “I wonder if all of Sibuna is enough this time.” “Well, now we have magic, and weapons, and more members… The only tough counterpart is Evil Eddie,” Fabian had to laugh at that, agreeing. “And Corbierre is just a magical human-bird. It’s not like we’re cursed again,” “Yeah,” He said. “That’s true. Remember when it was only the three of us, and Victor was our only concern?” Amber smiled “I miss that…” “Me too…” Fabian agreed, deep in thought. Things were so simple back then, when the biggest danger they were in was getting caught in the attic and the clues were just number puzzles at worst... But this is just a whole new adventure… and I’m proud of us, no matter how this ends. '' ---------- Patricia was sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and thinking about everything that had just happened. She was done crying, at least, but everything was still fresh on her mind. Breaking up with Eddie. She still felt completely terrible about it. It felt like a deep, emotional cut, but she knew he probably felt even worse. Because he didn’t even know why- and didn’t deserve it. But whenever she thought about going to talk to him and fix things, she was reminded of the kiss with Jason, and she remembered why she had broken up with him at all. Until she knew for sure what she was feeling, and felt comfortable with herself as a Sibuna member, she couldn’t get back with him- she’d just end up hurting him or getting angry about nothing… like usual. Then the fight with Joy. She didn’t like that, either. But instead of feeling completely horrible, she just felt hollow on the inside- uncertain, and dissatisfied with how things had turned out. Patricia had not wanted to ''hurt her- but she had wanted to get her point across, and she think she did just that. So why did it feel so wrong? And what Joy said was true, as well. She did have trouble communicating and channeling her emotions in a way that wasn’t just getting angry and targeting the wrong person. That’s why this whole mess happened in the first place. Patricia sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate, when she heard a voice. “Patricia?” She turned to see Nina walking in the room. Could her friend tell that she had been crying? “Oh, hey Nina.” Nina sat down next to her. “Is something wrong? You look upset.” “Just a lot on my mind, that’s all,” “Okay, what happened?” Patricia stared at her for a minute. Could she tell her about everything? Well…It was Nina, of all people. Yes, she could. “Well…I sorta-kinda broke up with Eddie and got into a fight with Joy.” “What?” She nodded and sighed. “I broke up with him because I… need some time to think about some things, and… Joy, well, she called me a bad friend and I got angry at her for it.” Her friend shrugged. “Those reasons seem valid, at least to me,” “Yeah, but… if I could just talk to people about how I feel, none of this would have happened.” Patricia said, taking another sip of her drink. “While that may be true, I think you’re being too hard on yourself.” She shook her head, but Nina insisted, “''Yes'', you are. Look, what did you feel when you broke up with Eddie?” “Like the worst girlfriend ever.” She said bluntly. “Why?” “Because he didn’t deserve it! He did nothing wrong and I shouldn’t have done it.” Was this supposed to make her feel better, or not? “Why do you think that?” She gave Nina a look, and Nina just shrugged. “Well… Because I yelled at him over nothing and then decided to break up with him…” without Nina having to ask, Patricia decided to go deeper into the explanation. “When I overheard him offering Joy a ‘promotion’ I started feeling like… I was useless and, well, I have felt that way before but only when I started talking to him did I really start to think that… it was true, and I had to change it. And then I decided that I needed to… do what I did.” Nina looked surprised. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” “No, nobody did.” “Is there any particular reason why?” She shrugged. “I just haven’t felt very important to the team since… Joy was found, that’s all.” Nina sighed and looked at her. “And that brings us to the fight… doesn’t it?” With a sigh and a nod, she told her friend, “I guess… I didn’t like being told I was a bad friend, after… everything that happened. I felt… underappreciated.” “Well,” they said slowly, “what did she say when you told her how you felt?” “That I was bad at communicating… not much else.” “Sounds like she was trying to put the blame onto you,” Patricia just shrugged again. “Maybe? But she did have a point,” Suddenly, Nina surprised her by putting her arm around her. “Point or not, she still should have listened.” “I guess…” “So, what do you plan on doing now?” Patricia took a deep breath and had to think about this. What would ''she do? “My best.” She answered simply. “What else?” Nina laughed. “You know, it ''is pretty cool how you fought Eddie’s evil twin,” She broke into a smile. “It was more like dodging and whacking him around with a pipe.” Then, she shrugged. “Nothing exciting,” “Whatever you say,” Nina smiled. “But if I were you, I’d be proud of that. I couldn’t have done it.” “Eh, I probably would have ran if Joy wasn’t there.” Patricia sighed. “Too bad she hates me now. She’s probably just telling Mara about it…” She huffed and took another sip of her drink in thought. “I wish I knew what’s going on in that room.” She hated people talking about her when she wasn’t around… it made her paranoid- as if that was anything new for her. “You know, I see what might be the problem here. Patricia, stop being concerned with what everyone else is feeling and doing! Do you even think about anything else? If you really want to be proactive you have got to stop being more focused on other people. You know there’s a difference between taking care of yourself and being self-centered, right? It sometimes seems like all you care about is other people. Eddie… Joy…” It was certainly an innocent and well-meaning remark, but it still stung. It’s not like I don’t already know that about myself! ''She bit back the remark. “I know.” She said simply, staring at her now-cold hot chocolate. Hopefully, she could get over this. Then again, she had, at least, begun to take some steps to fix this problem. By yelling at Joy and Dumping Eddie… but progress was progress. “And I’ll know you’ll get it. Just don’t let everyone else distract you.” Patricia sighed and looked at her. “Thanks, Nina… I needed this.” It made her think… even if it was about her flaws, that was a good thing. “You’re welcome. If you ever need to talk again, just ask.” She smiled. “Do you think Joy and I’ll make up?” Okay. She knew she had to stop being more focused on other people, but it was still a valid concern. “That’s your call,” Nina shrugged. “I can’t make that choice for you.” “Right… Well, it won’t be tonight. I’m not sure but I think I was kicked out of the room.” Patricia glanced behind her at the door, with just a tiny laugh. “Or maybe I left on my own? I have no idea, I just know I can’t sleep there anymore.” Her friend frowned. “You can stay with Amber, KT and I if you’d like. I’m sure they won’t mind, and I bet we can find some space. You won’t be with your sister, but… you won’t be stuck on the couch with Willow, either.” Patricia smiled again. “I’d like that… I guess we’re roomies again. Watch out, eh?” She nudged her. “I’ll be sure not to have any nightmares around you.” Nina joked. She laughed, and then they hugged. Whatever happened, she’d be fine… she’d just have to take control. Soon enough, it’d be okay… for everyone. ----------- Mick was on a walk with KT that evening. Yes, a walk, not a jog- for once, he wanted to slow down. And they were also holding hands. It was nice. “So, are we dating now?” She asked him. He found himself smiling. “I think we are. Good, yeah?” KT nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” They walked a bit longer, when he heard a laugh. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he stiffened before even knowing why he was so afraid. Slowly, he turned around. Corbierre. Seeing him made Mick’s blood boil. He remembered how Fabian was injured, and he had to stop himself from attacking them right then and there for revenge. Instead, he had a better idea. “Hello, children,” The currently human sorcerer said with a cold smile. “Nice night, isn’t it?” “What do you want with us?” KT asked. Mick put himself in front of her, protectively. He lifted his head. “I think you two know,” As Corbierre’s hand began to slowly raise, he cried, “Run! Come on!” Both of them took off, with the sorcerer calmly trailing after them. It didn’t matter. Mick knew what he was doing. They made it to the building and kept on running until they reached the boy’s room, where Alfie and Jerome were watching a movie. “Uh, hi,” Jerome said, surprised. “Where’s the gun?” Mick asked. Alfie seemed panicked, of course. “What? Why do you want it?” “Look, I’ll explain later. But where is it?” “In Eddie’s dresser, I think,” Mick nodded and ran in to his room, with KT following. Fabian was asleep. He began to dig through his friend’s dresser, and soon found it. He picked up the gun. “Come on, let’s go!” They ran back out of the building, ignoring Jerome and Alfie’s questions. It wasn’t long before they ran into Corbierre again. And before the humanoid bird could make a move, he pulled the trigger. Right in the heart. Corbierre laughed. “You think a mere bullet can stop me?” “No,” Mick breathed. “But several bullets might,” And he kept firing, while KT watched. “THIS! IS! FOR! FABIAN!” He screamed. Then the gun ran out of bullets. “Now what do we do?” She asked him, while he just shrugged and put the gun to the side. Meanwhile, Corbierre- bloodied and still standing- laughed at them. And the ground began to shake… Mick ran forward and slammed him hard in the ribs before he could do anything. And then in the groin… and the mouth… and the stomach… There were fireballs, but he dodged them. Corbierre honestly did seem to be getting weaker, but wasn’t too weak to use some more magic. Out of nowhere, he found himself being levitated and couldn’t move. It was like he was suspended on some invisible wires. “Let me down!” Mick shouted. “Only if you give me back my blade,” Corbierre demanded. “Or I could blast you right now as you are immobilized, with enough power to kill you…” But it didn’t seem true. The threat somehow seemed empty. Maybe it was the way his enemy seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping him up in the air- Mick guessed that magic made everyone a bit tired, not just Willow. And then Corbierre was hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun, courtesy of KT. Mick was released, and then he looked at his new girlfriend. “Let’s get out of here,” KT nodded, and they both made their way back. But his girlfriend took the time to shout, “You know, if you were still a bird you could have dodged that. Funny, huh?” Corbierre glared at them, but it didn’t matter. He was weakened, and by then, the two of them were out of range. '''That’s where I will end it this week. Be glad, no giant cliffhangers, haha. I hope you liked this chapter, and we’ll see you on Friday- for the final week of TRC! ' Chapters 60 and 61 > Category:Blog posts